


big day ahead

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Morning Cuddles, Multi, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, because homestuck, like really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: “Dude, it’s time to wake up. The Harley Sunshine Brigade demands it.”“Tell the Harley Ass-O’ clock Wake-up Squad to fuck off.” Karkat grumbles.[Dave, Jade and Karkat snuggle and talk about plans for the day.]





	big day ahead

**Author's Note:**

> aka "how many tangentially-related headcanons can i cram into one fic"  
> basically i had this image in my head for a while of djk in bed in the morning talkin about schedule stuff so. i tried to write it. bc i cant draw  
> (btw this is set after terezi flies away to look for vriska) (also "tavros"=tavcatsprite but thats a mouthful)

The first thing you become aware of when you wake up is the feel of Karkat’s hand against your lower ribcage, warm and rough, his chest expanding against your back as he breathes and his exhales gently ruffling your hair and the fur on your ears. You take a moment to just appreciate this feeling before taking the next step in waking up and subsequently getting an eyeful of Dave Strider’s face in all its freckled glory. He sure is cute when he’s asleep! You notice how good his eyebrows look. You’re sure you’ve noticed it before but every time you do it feels like the first. You’re so super lucky to get to wake up sandwiched between the two greatest guys in all of paradox space! Actually, that’s not entirely true, John and Jake are really great too, and Dirk is pretty cool, and even Tavros has his moments… two greatest boyfriends in paradox space? Yeah, that works.

At that moment, Dave opens his eyes.

“Hey, you’re already awake.”

“Good morning!” you tell him, playfully poking his nose.

“Why did you want me to wake you up at seven if you were already gonna be up?” Your finger is still on his nose. It’s hilarious.

“It’s not as if I planned it or anything! Jeez.” You give his nose a quick pinch before moving your arm to (somewhat awkwardly) pat Karkat’s face. “Besides, you gotta wake up anyway. There’s stuff to do!”

Karkat groans and buries his face further in your hair. You sigh.

“Can you do something about him? I’m not in the best position right now.” Dave reaches over you to shake Karkat’s shoulder.

“Dude, it’s time to wake up. The Harley Sunshine Brigade demands it.”

“Tell the Harley Ass-O’ clock Wake-up Squad to fuck off.” Karkat grumbles.

“They’re gonna storm the kitchen and force-feed you burnt toast and pulpy orange juice if you don’t get your ass in gear.”

“Hey, my toast isn’t that bad!” You protest, only half seriously.

“Yes it is, Jade.” Karkat says, finally raising his head to prop it up with his arm. “You  _ always _ manage to screw up making toasted wheat squares, which is fucking baffling considering how simple a task it is.”

“Yeah, well, orange pulp is good for you. So there.” You turn your head as far towards him as you can and stick out your tongue. He leans down and places a kiss on the side of your forehead.

“Whatever you say.”

“Hey, what am I, burnt wheat squares over here?” Dave asks, gesturing to his criminally unkissed face. You and Karkat both move towards him at the same time and bump into each other, resulting in a strange collision of cheekbones and lips between the three of you.

“Was that good enough?” You laugh, snorting a little. Dave grins.

“For seven in the morning, sure.”

“ _Why_ are we awake at seven in the morning?” Karkat asks through a yawn.

“Because we’ve got plans today!” You tell him.

“And those plans are?”

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s seven in the morning.”

“You’re doing wedding planning stuff with Rose and Kanaya, dummy!”

“Ugh, right,” he groans. “I still don’t get why Kanaya asked me to do that, I’m not even a human.”

“Because,” Dave tells him, “if there’s one thing you’re better at than bossing people around-”

“-and mushy romantic stuff-” you add.

“-it’s bossing people around  _ in the name of _ mushy romantic stuff.”

“ _Aaaaaaaaand_ you’re very important to her and she loves you very much and values your input!” You finish.

Karkat laughs a little. “I mean, I guess, but that’s all worth jack shit if I don’t know how to choose a caterer or plan a color scheme.”

You roll your eyes. “Just knowing those are required elements of a wedding means you’re already better prepared than most people.”

“Fine, consider me thoroughly convinced. This elaborate alien ritual is as handled as a guy on Meddlesome Matesprit Island. What else is on our collective ceramic food surfaces for the day?”

“I’ve got a producer’s meeting for Sweet BRo and nd HeLLa Jef:f thhe musisical in a few hours,” Dave says (somehow). 

“Holy shit, I thought you were joking about that,” Karkat says with an air of incredulity.

“Nah, it’s really happening. Dirk was right, his bro was a damn genius, so I’m picking up where he left off.”

To tell the truth, you hadn’t been able to get through a single one of Dirk’s SBaHJ movovies, but of course you were still supportive.

“That’s so exciting, Dave! I hope it goes well,”

“Yeah, and if they try to stifle your creative vision, push them down the stairs or something.” Karkat tells him.

“Thanks, babes,” Dave smiles and your heart soars. “What about you, Jade? What’s so important that you set the Sexiest Alarm Clock on Earth™ for the ass-crack of dawn?”

“I’m going to the Carapacian Science Museum with Roxy and Dirk!” You say enthusiastically.

“Sounds boring. Don’t you already know, like, everything about everything?” Karkat asks, half-sarcastically.

“I’m flattered that you think that,” you say with an equal amount of sarcasm, “but actually, there’s a lot I  _ don’t _ know! In science, there’s always new things to learn!”

Dave calls you a nerd, which you reply to by giving his shoulder a lighthearted shove. Karkat snickers.

“And anyway, this visit is really meant to be more social than educational,” you further explain. “Dirk and Roxy and I thought since we’re all passionate about science that we should do fun science things together!”

“Sweet, tell them I say sup,” Dave says.

“You can tell them yourself, silly. They’re both going to the premier tonight!”

“Oh fuck, right, the damn premier,” Dave sighs, rolling onto his back and smacking his forehead.

“Star Wars: the Force Awakens from the visionary troll director JABRAM ABRAMS!” The three of you all recite the sentence that the entire planet has been abuzz over for months.

“Who else is going to this thing?” Karkat asks. Naturally, all of the Creators had received invitations to the biggest red-carpet event of the year, and you rack your brain trying to recall which of your friends had mentioned they had accepted.

“Well, us, obviously, Roxy and Dirk, Jake and John and Tavros, Rose…?”

“Rose said she’ll be there,” Dave informs you.

“Kanaya?” Karkat asks.

“Dunno. Probably,”

“You can ask her in a few hours!” you tell him, patting his arm as you finally sit up with a yawn. “I think Calliope was interested too, and Jane’s bringing her dad…”

“So, everyone, basically.” Dave summarizes.

“Yup!” you say cheerfully, shrugging the duvet off your shoulders.

You float off the the bed (rather than scramble over Dave’s legs) and grab your glasses off the bedside table. Lifting your arms high above your head and stretching, you let out an involuntary little “awoo.”

“C’mon and get up, you guys!” you say over your shoulder. “We’ve got a big day ahead!”

**Author's Note:**

> final headcanon tally:  
> 1\. dave's time powers allow him to function as an alarm clock  
> 2\. wedding planner karkat  
> 3\. Sweet BRo and nd HeLLa Jef:f thhe musisical (i used the undertale skin to comic sans-ify everything LMFAO)  
> 4\. dirk/jade/roxy science friendship  
> 5\. local jade does an awoo  
> 6\. Your name is JABRAM ABRAMS and boy do you love LENS FLARES.  
> (star wars is mostly bc i have an earth c fantroll who's a sw nerd and i need TFA and Rogue One to exist so she can ship chirrut/baze lol. but also JABRAM ABRAMS is hilarious on its own.)


End file.
